May Meets The Super Smash Brothers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: May from Pokemon RubySapphire comes to the Super Smash Mansion, but when she ticks off the narrator, everything goes to heck, and chaos ensues. Don't blame me for putting a cute girl in a SSBM fanfic!


Author's Notes: You might have remembered me doing a fanfic of how Dixie Kong came. Well, now I'm doing a fanfic on how May from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire and the current Pokemon Cartoon on Kids WB comes to the Smasher's mansion. Yes, people, it's true. I saw this on Wikipedia, and it always has true stuff on it and links to the site, even the official. And I read that May MIGHT be in it. And if this IS true, then I'm going to be the first one to do it. So now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: May, the lovable 10-Year-Old Girl from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire and the Pokemon Cartoon belongs to Nintendo, the Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo, and Dr. Hoshi the Purple Yoshisaurus and Peppy Ankylosaurus belong to THAT guy.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This fanfic sucked so much, I decided to be very generous and patched it up a bit. Note the emphasis on "bit". (coughs)

Disclaimer: Ahh! A guy from the future! (flees)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...I REALLY need to stop doing that. (sighs)

* * *

Waluigi was in his own private swimming pool, just cooling off as he was enjoying one of his fine purple wine, with a bit of eggplant mixed in to make it nice and warm.

"Wa ha ha," Waluigi muttered to himself as he sighed of relief, "It's nice, it's beautiful, it's peaceful. And most of all..." He let out another sigh. "It's quiet. Just the way I like it."

Yes, Waluigi was enjoying himself as it sure was beautiful outside for him, anyway.

But that has absolutely nothing to do with the story.

"Good," Waluigi shouted back as he snarled, "Because I don't want you snooping as usual on my property. Ya freak."

* * *

Ah...a beautiful typical day in Kanto. Ash and his friends are walking to the next Battle Frontier, and...wait a minute...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? THIS ISN'T THE POKEMON CARTOON!

"It isn't?" Ash Ketchum asked.

NO! THIS IS A SUPER SMASH BROTHERS FANFIC!

"Oh..." Max said.

"So now what?" Brock asked, looking around.

"Pika pi, Pikachu pi pi pika," Pikachu randomly said like the rodent he was.

Then, the 3 boys and Pikachu mysteriously disappeared, and May was the only one who stayed.

"Wait, why would I randomly disappear?" Pikachu asked as he quickly popped up, "I'm part of Super Smash Bros, too."

(Yes, but apparently, that has nothing to do with the story.)

"Oh," Pikachu piped as he ran off.

(May was all alone. By herself. With no one around her. Not even her Pokemon. Or Pokeballs.)

May looked around. "Now what am I gonna do?" She asked.

Uh...hold on...I'll think of something.

May sighs. "Great, and we were getting close to our destination too." She complained.

Wait a minute...

May groans. "I'm bored."

Wait a minute!

May moans even more as her stomach growls. "I'm hungry."

WAIT A DANG MINUTE!

May groaned. "What's taking you long?"

THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!

May suddenly felt herself being controlled. "HEY! What's going on?"

I'M SENDING YOU TO THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION, AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT, DARN IT!

"AHHHH!" May screamed, as she fell through a mysterious vortex.

Oooh...ahhh...oooh...ahhh...oooh...ahhh...oooh...ahhh...

...Okay, I'll shut up now. (You better shut up, you no good, annoying, piece of crap narrator... oh wait, I'm referring to my old self. Lol)

May suddenly landed on her butt at the entrance of the Super Smash Brothers' Mansion. She grumbled as she got up and rubbed her butt. "Owie! My tushy got hurt..." She whined, farting shortly afterwards.

"HEY!" May whined angrily, "I'M NOT WHINING!"

Yes you are.

"NO I'M NOT!" May whined.

It says it right after your name.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" May whined, "AND I'M NOT WHINI-"

Sigh. Look, lady, would you please JUST go to the darn mansion already?

May placed her hands on her hips. "Or what?" She then let out a cute little poot.

Or I'll get Bowser chasing you ALL DAY long.

May gulped. "Eep...okay!" She ran into the mansion. (And tripped. And farted.)

"I'm not gassy, guys!" May whined as she farted loudly again, shaking the entire earth below her.

"And I'm NOT whining!" May whined as she entered the mansion.

Much betta.

May gasped as she went in. "Oh man...that narrator guy sure is scaring me...at least I'm safe here." She then farted.

"STOP IT!" May whined as she began to sob, her lips trembling as she pooted loudly again.

"MAY?" Dr. Hoshi, the purple Yoshisaurus with a white lab coat and lightblue glasses, exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

May sighed. "The narrator guy put me here cause I was buggin' him."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Well it's no wonder."

May sighed. "Anyway," May said, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"What?" May said to the ceiling. "I have to go to the bathroom." She farted.

"AND STOP MAKING ME FART!" May whined as she farted louder than ever, causing the entire mansion to shake.

Meta Knight face palmed as he quickly disappeared, while King DeDeDe laughed his ass off.

"I can't even get one bit of peace, and I need to use the bathroom," May insised as she held her stomach, farting again, much to her annoyance.

Didn't you go when you were with Ash and Friends.

May frowned. "No..."

What? Why?

"Cause they don't have bathrooms in the Pokemon cartoon," May replied.

...What the heck.

"This comix is making no sense," Dr. Hoshi commented as he face palmed and shook his head.

IT'S NOT A COMIX! IT'S A FANFIC!

Peppy Ankylosaurus scratched his head. "A fanfic?"

"What's a fanfic?" Fox McCloud asked, his brain in the toilet, literally.

OH COME ON! DOES THE MANSION HAVE TO KNOW?

"Yes," Roy said.

"SHADDAP!" Master Hand shouted from his private office.

It couldn't get wor-

Yoshi then started dancing. "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo yo yo! Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo yo yo!"

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUTLOU-

Mewtwo glared up at the ceiling. "One more word, and pow."

I can't believe this is happeni- (I can believe this is happening. Stupid old young me.)

"WEEHAA!" Marth shouted, as he started running (cause he was on sugar, hee hee (I'll get YOU high on sugar, fatty)).

THAT'S IT! I QUIT! (THANK. GOD.)

May angrily looked up the ceiling. "You can't quit!"

WHY NOT?

"Cause we won't have a story, you (censored!)!" Luigi shouted.

HEY! WATCH THE LANGUAGE, BUDDY BOY!

Luigi fumed. "DON'T CALL ME A (censored!) BUDDY BOY, (censored!)!"

STOP CURSING! (Hmm, never, you twat.)

"WE LOVE (censored!) YOU (censored!)" Pit shouted stupidly.

Ugh...why do I even BOTHER...

"HEY-A!" Mario shouted, "Where-a are you-a going-a?"

I'm getting the heck out of here. You guys are stupid. (Like you, right?)

"NO, IT'S JUST THAT YOU ARE STUPID!" Ness shouted.

SHADDAP, UGLY!

"WAAAH!" Ness cried in tears, as he ran away.

Spongebob Squarepants then appeared in front of the screen. "All that glitters is not gold."

(P.S. Spongebob belongs to Nickelodeon (why do I even bother...)(You mentioned it, not me, buddy.)(AHH!! FUTURE GUY!!!)(Oy...))

What the heck! GET OUTTA HERE, SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob shrugged, and he left.

May rubbed her stomach as it growled again. "I'm hungry!"

YOU NEEDED THE BATHROOM!

May shrugged. "I don't need it anymore." She farted again. "Hey!"

...Wait...you mean...YOU MEAN?

"EWWWWW!" The Smashers all said.

May growled. "NO! IT'S NOT THAT!"

THEN WHAT IS IT?

May sweatdropped. "Uh..wehat were we talkin' about?" She farted once more, this one lasting for fifteen heart pounding seconds.

Everyone except May fell down, anime style.

"Um...we were insulting Tikitikirevenge (Who?) for making that dumb magic show about me?" Kirby asked.

...Nevermind. Time to end this fanfic.

"HEY!" May whined, jumping up and down. "I HAVEN'T EATEN A THING SINCE THIS STARTED!"

Shut up, ya snot nose brat.

May sniffled, and then she cried. A lot. So much the mansion was over filled with tear water.

And May farted.

"NO I DIDN'T!" May whined.

"AND. I'M. NOT. WHINING." May whined. May then farted loudly.

"WAAAAH!!" May cried loudly as she continued to fart. What a gasshole.

And that's the end!

* * *

Author's Note: (Sweatdrops, and then gets hit with several pieces of junk) Ouch! HEY! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT! STOOOOP! Jeeze, people. I mean, c'mon! Give me a BREAK! ...Fine, ya good for nothing losers...(storms off the stage)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: That's right, walk away, you stupid failure. You suck! You make me embarrassed to have matured from you, you... you... piece of crap!


End file.
